Squirrelly Love: Filipe
by TK Kaiba
Summary: Part One of the Trilogy. In which there is lurking in the shadows, duels, and Kaiba gets taken home by a very special someone.


_**Dedicated to Donna**_

Seto Kaiba, CEO and owner of Kaiba Corp., did not like people. No, he liked his technology. He'd been given multiple chances by the small, people loving hippy named Yugi to join his cornucopia of love. However, the egocentric loner Kaiba, did not accept these offers, and chose to be alone in his office constantly working on games and whatnot.

Of course he wanted love though. I mean, come on; Love is a many splendid thing.

And in this story, you will be shown how someone so resistant to love's splendid-ness, someone so obsessed with his work, found love in something that could not communicate in the way you'd expect...

Seto Kaiba had been sitting in office, typing away just like I am now, and working on something new. Of course it was just like all the other virtual creations he had made, but it was different never the less. Every so often a secretary of Kaiba's would pop in and say something like, "Kaiba-san, would you like water?" And Kaiba would of course tell her no. Apparently this boy liked being dehydrated. Yes, he had not had a drink in four days. He was too busy typing like I had stated before.

Two days later, Kaiba's throat apparently dried up so much, that he was forced to leave the office. He even decided that instead of just drinking the offices' water that he would walk down the street to buy something.

You may be wondering about now why he would walk, and why he would leave to get a drink. Well, let me tell you something, the story would never progress if he sat on his ass the whole story. So sit back, shut up, and keep reading.

Anyways, as I was saying before, Kaiba was now outside and on his way to a department store in hopes of not drying up and dying. He did need to finish his project.

As Kaiba walked down this street, it seemed he was being watched. Yes, by his true love. His soul mate.

He walked on, still being watched. Eventually, he ended up at the small store. He walked in, bought a drink, walked out, and started to chug it. Yes, Kaiba is not like most when it comes to enjoying what you just spent money on. He was thirsty though. So he finished that bottle off in a very small amount of time.

Once he finished, he tossed the bottle like the evil littering loser he is. So, after rudely hurting our environment more, Kaiba started to make his way back to Kaiba Corp. Which was conveniently across the street from the small department store.

Still, Kaiba was being watched. It was quite weird, actually. He almost got to the entrance of his company; however, the watcher chose then to reveal itself.

Kaiba was at that moment attacked by an apparently rabid squirrel. In complete shock, Kaiba toppled over. The squirrel was now on his face, making those horrible squeaking noises that I imagine squirrels making.

Kaiba made weird scream-like noises as he tossed around trying to remove the squirrel from his face. Finally, after ten minutes of no one bothering to help him, Seto Kaiba prevailed. The squirrel was tossed to the side and Kaiba jumped to his feet.

Incase you haven't figured it out by now; the squirrel was the one watching all this time.

Kaiba started to hurry through the doors, but the squirrel was immediately on his head. Seto was about to reach up and kill the poor infatuated squirrel, but something suddenly came over him. He couldn't kill a squirrel. That'd be mean. Yes, Kaiba can sometimes realize his jackass ways aren't always the answer.

So accepting this squirrel, Kaiba returned to his office. Now, of course, Kaiba does not want this squirrel, and he _is _a jackass. So, like expected, Kaiba opened the window and tossed the squirrel out of it.

He immediately forgot about the crazy rodent and returned to his work.

Down below, however, the poor squirrel was heartbroken. It didn't know that it's love loved nothing. It was a poor squirrel that if it could, would cry at this situation. It wanted it's love to love it back. It would do anything. It had watched Kaiba for so long, but still could not see why it was not loved back. Blinded by love. But now, this poor squirrel needed to find away to win Kaiba's love. And after much observation, was able to think of a plan in seconds.

Kaiba had left the window open after throwing the squirrel out of it, allowing the squirrel to get back in. For days, the squirrel hung out inside his office without being noticed.

One day, finally, Kaiba left his office, his new dueling equipment finished. He was preparing to duel Yugi for the 1,206,740th time. Kaiba had won exactly one of those times. Though, he never considered it a win because he had threatened to kill himself and, well, I wouldn't count it as actually winning either. It's more along he lines of cheating.

The squirrel was on the back hood of the car as Kaiba made his way to Yugi's location. Kaiba always seems to know where to find our dear little hippy Yugi.

Kaiba reached his destination, leaped out of his car, pointed his now over-grown finger at Yugi and shouted, "I challenge you to a duel!" That would've deserved caps, but Yugi just so happens to be the one who shouts louder.

Yugi and his annoying friends all sighed. Yugi said, "Okay then," and the duel begun. Yes, I'm skipping the prt where Kaiba chucks the dueling equipment at Yugi's head, and when Yugi shouts Yu-Gi-Oh! and turns into Yami Yugi. It's not necessary to get into that much description.

Where was I? Oh yes. Kaiba and Yugi were dueling. Kaiba was behind 1000 life points and Yami Yugi had lost none. Kaiba's frustration level was rising, and was now shouting as loud as Yami Yugi. It seemed that nothing was too loud. Being 6 feet away from each other wasn't enough to lower their voices and fingers.

The squirrel had been watching. It decided that now was the perfect time to make its plan happen. The squirrel, now known as Filipe, rushed over to where Yami Yugi was, and peeked at his cards. It seemed that Yami had a plan. Filipe tapped on Yami's opposite shoulder with its tail. (Yami can't feel Filipe on him. Don't think too hard about it. You'll hurt yourself) Yami looked to one side as Filipe removed cards from his hand and placed them back in the deck. (Don't think...)

Kaiba watched, but didn't say anything. Why would he? The squirrel was cheating for him. Which meant if Kaiba won, it counted. I mean _he _wasn't cheating.

So, the duel progressed with Filipe constantly screwing Yugi up. The duel finally ended with Kaiba's victory. Laughing maniacally, he went back to his car, allowing the squirrel a chance to jump in. Yugi was too shocked to say anything ever again. Suicide is a not so good thing, so I won't tell you if that's what he resorted to.

Kaiba and Filipe were now in the office. Kaiba, someone who never could find love, found it in one squirrel. Maybe the road to the love (and the love itself) wasn't conventional, but the outcome was still happiness. And that's all that matters, right?

This story I told you today is to portray two very important messages:

**1. Love can be found anywhere. Be careful.**

**2. Anyone can find love. Even if it ends up being a squirrel by the name of Philipe.**


End file.
